Despedida
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: SongFic Presente pra minha querida MiaTeixeira, baseada na música Ela Disse Adeus. O que Tobias e Eileen sentem enquanto ela se prepara pra dizer adeus?


Despedida.

Song-Fic baseada na música Ela disse adeus.

By Sheyla Snape

Este é um presente pra minha amiga, tia e companheira de msn, Mia Teixeira. Pra você minha querida, os meus mais sinceros e profundos votos de felicidade, paz, carinho e amor. Beijos!

Ela disse adeus

(Now the deed is done

As you blink she is gone

Let her get on with life

Let her have some fun)

Era engraçado como depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantas lutas e conquistas para ficarem juntos, vencendo inclusive aqueles preconceitos ridículos, eles estavam se separando daquela forma. E pelo motivo mais estúpido possível.

Ela estava indo embora, simplesmente por que acabou.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. Quando, e principalmente, como acabamos desse jeito? Quando todo aquele amor tão puro, doce e incondicional se transformou em indiferença e aversão mútua?"

O homem sentado à beira da cama apenas observava a bela e triste mulher. Sem nada dizer um ao outro, apenas trocando olhares acusatórios e se perguntando onde todos os anos de convivência e intimidade foram parar. Hoje, pareciam dois estranhos. Não passavam de duas pessoas magoadas demais, uma com a outra, para fazer algo e mudar o rumo de suas vidas, ou melhor, para retomar o caminho que sonharam em trilhar juntos.

Ela disse adeus, e chorou

Já sem nenhum sinal de amor

Era duro, mesmo para ele sempre tão controlado, frio e aparentemente distante, vê-la com aquele olhar... Os olhos que sempre o fizeram fraquejar quando brilhavam intensamente ao notar sua presença, que demonstravam alegria em viver, mesmo uma vida simples e modesta, sem luxos, sem mansões e festas requintadas as quais era costumada. Aqueles mesmos olhos que agora se derretiam em lágrimas e estranhamente levavam naquele dilúvio mudo, parte de seu coração.

"Por mais que eu queira negar... eu ainda a amo, e sempre amarei!"

Ele sentia pelas lágrimas dela, e esperava que fosse a última vez que ela o fizesse por culpa dele.

Mas ele sentiu muito mais quando ela disse, em alto e bom som, que não passaria mais um minuto dentro daquela casa. Nem ela, nem o filho deles.

Ela se vestiu, e se olhou

Sem luxo mais se perfumou

Parte dele queria simplesmente agarrá-la e dizer que não sairia dali nunca! Que a amava de mais para permitir que saísse de sua vida assim. Mas era mais forte que ele, então, estava ali, imóvel. Vendo-a se vestir, por as roupas numa mala velha e desgastada sem dar a mínima importância à sua presença no quarto. A mala de roupas do filho deles já pronta e largada ao lado da cama, enquanto o choro do menino de pouco mais de cinco anos ainda era ouvido no corredor.

Ele não pode conter um pequeno sorriso quando a viu, deliberadamente ou não, isso jamais saberia, parar em frente ao grande espelho que tinham no quarto e se perfumar. Dando a ele, por um segundo, a sensação de que era apenas um sonho, que ela estava apenas indo até ao mercado comprar leite e pão como fazia todas as tardes.

"Não se iluda. Ela está decidida e você sabe disso meu caro. Finalmente você conseguiu, você estragou tudo!."

Lagrimas por ninguém

Só porque, e triste o fim

Outro amor se acabou

A mulher não o encarava, mas também não se importava com a presença dele ali. Nada mais importava para ela, só queria pegar suas coisas e sair. Sumir, e se possível, fingir que nunca cometera um erro tão estúpido em se apaixonar por alguém como ele.

"Como pude me enganar desse jeito? Como? Mas ao menos eu levo a única coisa pura que tivemos, nosso filho. Ele é o melhor de nós dois... sempre será!" – ela pensava aborrecida.

Agora era fácil, aprendera com o melhor a sutil arte da indiferença, e daria a ele um pouco do que, por alguns anos, ela mesma agüentou calada e, por muitas vezes, com lágrimas nos olhos. Como agora.

Queria evitar, mas não conseguia, e as lágrimas caíram livres pelo seu rosto. Não com o mesmo sentimento de antes, definitivamente nada seria como antes. Portanto ela as deixava cair, livres, lavando dela tudo de ruim que poderia guardar daquele relacionamento. Purificando sua alma, seu corpo... e seu coração.

Ele quis lhe pedir pra ficar

De nada ia adiantar

Quis lhe prometer melhorar

E quem iria acreditar

Cada roupa atirada na mala o atingia como um feitiço, derrubando a aparente fachada de pedra que ele erguera, sem saber realmente por que motivo. E a lamúria mais forte dela o atingiu como um raio, fazendo-o levantar da cama com o coração acelerado, a garganta fechada, a boca entreaberta e a mente gritando para que fizesse algo. Algo que a impedisse de prosseguir.

Mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. Seus lábios ficaram apenas entreabertos puxando o ar para dentro, enquanto seu cérebro agitava-se, pensando:

"Faça alguma coisa, não a deixe ir, não a deixe ir! Diga o que ela quer ouvir, prometa qualquer coisa, mas não a deixe ir!"

— Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Mas o tom da voz não expressava o conflito dentro dele.

— Tenho, não se preocupe comigo. –Ela nem se virou para ele quando atirou as últimas roupas para fora do armário e fechou a mala com um simples gesto mágico.

Ela não precisa mais de você

Sempre o último, a saber.

Antes que pudesse agir, a viu segurar as malas com uma força que ele não sabia existir e sair do quarto. Em seguida desceu pelo corredor mal iluminado da modesta casa, deparando-se com filho de cinco anos.

"Meu filho!" – ele pensou ao ver a cena.

Foi nesse momento...

No momento em que a viu com o filho deles nos braços, virar-se para ele e encará-lo com um olhar de pura determinação e dizer:

— Adeus Tobias, agora eu não vou mais atrapalhá-lo com minhas esquisitices e mágicas. Nem eu, nem o meu filho. Agora... você poderá ser tudo o que sempre quis ser, não vou mais impedi-lo.

— Eileen... espere, eu...

— Adeus Sr. Snape! Espero nunca mais tornar a vê-lo.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela atravessou a pequena sala e saiu pela porta. Não olhou para trás. Apenas o pequeno Severo observava o pai com seus olhinhos negros, tão negros quanto os dele... e agora, tão úmidos quanto os de sua esposa.

Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que perdera sua família.

Ela disse adeus...

FIM.

N/A: Mia minha amada, idolatrada e salve, salve amiga. És daquele tipo de pessoa, sabe aquele muito especial?? Tão especial que quando Deus te fez, jogou todo e qualquer molde fora para evitar copia não autorizada. És única e tão maravilhosamente bela e amiga que faltam palavras para descrever esse dia maravilhoso no qual tenho o prazer de felicitar.

ui falei bonito, diz a verdade!!!!!! Rsrs...

Mia, você é SIM uma das poucas pessoas, e são poucas mesmo acredite, que eu posso chamar de AMIGA.

Desculpe a fic triste, mas foi o que deu pra sair no meu estado atual de "animo criativo". Mas quero que saiba, VOCE é especial, e merece TUDO o que há de melhor nessa vida.

**M**aravilhosa

**I**nigualável

**A**miga

**T**rabalhadeira

**E**stonteante

**I**maginativa

**X**odó

**E**legante

**I**nteressante

**R**esponsável

**A**morosa

Beijos, pongas e abraços mais que apertados!!

Felicidade, hoje, amanhã e SEMPRE!!

Shey.


End file.
